Soap Bubble
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai malah menusukmu? Dan bagaimana jika dia menghindar darimu, dan pada suatu hari kembali lagi?/Diumpamakan gelembung sabun yang lembut dan "Hei, gadis rambut pink!"/Dia tak memanggil namaku? Apa dia telah melupakanku?/Oneshoot/SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


_Cinta bagiku adalah ketakutan_

_Cinta hanya perasaan yang membuatku lelah_

_Karena itu, cinta terlihat kelam, mata hatipun buta, dan ego menguasai hati dan pikiran_

_Takut akan kehilangan, kepergian, kesedihan_

_Tangis, air mata, kecewa ... semua itulah yang tercipta_

_Cintaku kini t'lah terkurung_

_Dalam gelembung-gelembung sabun yang mudah pecah_

_Terbawa arus semilir angin di lapangan luas_

_Ah, seburuk itukah paranoidku akan cinta?_

_Setidaknya, itu menurutku—dan hal yang membuatku takut jatuh cinta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~a Naruto Fanfict~**

**Soap Bubble © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernahkah kalian merasakan cinta? Pernahkah kalian merasa kalian dicintai? Pernahkah kalian mencintai? Dan taukah kalian apa itu cinta? Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan oleh gadis SMU yang menjadi salah satu dari siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Sakura Haruno, gadis bersurai pink dengan iris emeraldnya, memandang buruk cinta. Bagaimana tidak, remaja yang akan menginjak '_sweet seventeen_' itu harus rela kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya saat masih SMP—Sasuke Uchiha. Belum ada alasan mengapa si Uchiha itu pergi dari desa. Dulu, bukan sekarang, rasa cinta sekaligus kagumnya kepada sang pria pantat ayam itu begitu besar—jangan bandingkan dengan sekarang. Saat itu, pemuda itu dengan mudahnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura, menggantungkan cinta yang diberikan Sakura selama ini, dan memporakporandakan suasana hati Sakura yang saat itu penuh cinta kepadanya. Dialah penyebab utama kenapa Sakura tak mempercayai cinta lagi. Dia adalah benih dari semua yang menyebabkan Sakura memandang buruk cinta. Tak salah lagi.

Peristiwa itu, peristiwa malam itu saat Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti akan perasaannya sebelum dia meninggalkan Konoha, yang pada akhirnya Sasuke memukulnya dari belakang. Sakit—fisik sekaligus batin. Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat itu. Padahal, ia tak pernah tersakiti oleh Sakura. Ada apa? Entahlah. Intinya, hal itulah awal mula Sakura menjadi tertutup dan menghindari teman lawan jenisnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia takut, perasaan cinta tumbuh yang akhirnya akan membuatnya sakit hati seperti dulu. Dia berpikir cinta adalah perasaan bodoh yang hanya mengerjai dirinya.

Namun, yang menjadi suatu perkara saat ini adalah ...

—Ketika Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke Konoha.

"Teman-teman, Sasuke akan bersekolah di sekolah kita!" seru si rambut pirang alias Yamanaka Ino di sebuah meja kantin, yang terdapat teman-temannya; Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Sasuke? Siapa dia?" tanya Temari.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa, kalian tidak se-SMP dengannya ya? Oke, dia adalah pria tertampan di SMP ku. Kalian pasti akan menjadikan dia idola. Benar 'kan, Sakura? Tapi, saat kelas 9, dia malah pindah tempat tinggal dan sekolah." jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil melirik Sakura.

Semuanya ternganga mendengar perkataan Ino, kecuali si Haruno. di justru memandang takut ke arah Ino yang menyampaikan hal itu sambil mengangguk. Dia, Ino, dan Sasuke memang satu sekolah saat SMP.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tak bercanda bukan?"

"Wah ... semoga dia masuk kelas kita!"

Semuanya senang bukan main mendengar penjelasan dari Ino yang cukup meyakinkan itu.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa bukan? Kenapa wajahmu ... seperti ketakutan?" tanya Ino memandang Sakura. Semuanya langsung menatap Sakura, menunggu jawabannya.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya, "Ti-tidak ... memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?" jawabnya kemudian.

"Syukurlah jika tak apa-apa. Tolong jangan sukai Sasuke yah, agar sainganku berkurang. Hahahaha ..." Ino tertawa, dan gelak tawa pun keluar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Errr—"

"Aku bercanda. Mana mungkin kau tak menyukai orang sepertinya. Iya 'kan?"

"..."

Dan Tenten mulai ikut bicara, "Sakura 'kan Tsundere, mana mungkin dia mengakuinya. Benar 'kan Sakura?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya mengangguk—walau sebenarnya salah total. Ya, mungkin tak ada yang menyangka jika dirinya dulu tersakiti oleh pria bersurai raven itu. Dan hal itu masih membekas, karena lukanya yang terlalu dalam sehingga sulit untuk dihilangkan.

...

...

...

Dan setelah pengumuman dari Ino ketika jam istirahat itu, tepat saat istirahat selesai, tampak guru Shizune melangkah ke arah kelas 11B bersama seorang pria yang baru saja diperbincangkan. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, saat mereka masuk ke kelas ...

"KYAAA ...!"

"UWAAA ... SUGOI~!"

"AAA ... DIA SANGAT KEREN!"

Hampir semua orang di sana berteriak seperti tadi di atas. Kecuali Sakura dan seluruh anak laki-laki di sana. Tentu sudah tau kenapa siswa laki-laki tak berteriak, mereka iri akan ketampanan Sasuke. Di depan kelas, Shizune sensei menyuruh semua anak untuk diam sebentar, memberikan kesempatan untuk anak baru itu menyampaikan perkenalan.

"Namaku, Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal."

Singkat, padat, jelas. Sasuke menyampaikan itu dengan ekspresi yang dingin, dan cuek. Tapi, seluruh gadis malah bertambah kagum dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baiklah Sasuke, silakan duduk di sana." Shizune sensei mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah bangku di belakang Sakura. Sontak saja, Sakura terkejut, dan bertambah khawatir. Apalagi saat Sasuke menatapnya dari kejauhan. _Oh my god_— tatapan yang sama saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dia masih sama.

Sasuke mulai melangkah ke arah bangku tersebut, tanpa melepas onyxnya dari lensa emerald Sakura. semakin mendekat, dan dia akhirnya duduk tepat dibelakang Sakura. Sakura terbelalak, masih canggung untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. ia tak ingin, kejadian masa lalu itu terulang lagi.

...

...

...

"Hei, kau."

Sakura terbelalak, pria dibelakangnya mencoba memanggilnya? Ah ... mungkin bukan dirinya. Dan Sakura pun tak berbalik.

"Hei, kau, gadis rambut pink!"

Dan kini, Sakura semakin yakin bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud Sasuke. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk berbalik.

"A-apa?"

"Itu, pensilmu jatuh."

Jawaban yang singkat. Hanya memberitahu itu? Dia pun tak memanggil nama Sakura? Apa dia sudah lupa, atau hilang ingatan saat pergi dari desa?

"E-en ... _arigatou_~"

Sakura kembali berbalik, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sambil terpejam. Syukurlah jika Sasuke tak mengingat dirinya. Tapi, hei, bukannya itu malah bertambah sakit?

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sasuke hanya berbicara pada Sakura saat itu. sakura semakin takut, dia takut jika dirinya mencintai orang itu lagi. Ah ... jangan sampai!

Dan waktu istirahat kedua pun tiba. Sakura masih tetap duduk di kursinya, sedangkan teman-temannya pergi lantaran mengikuti si idola—Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn ... dia melupakanku dengan mudahnya, setelah dia memukulku sampai pingsan? Menyebalkan!" Sakura menyorat-nyoret buku tulisnya dengan coretan tak teratur. Dia melampiaskan emosinya. Di saat itu juga, pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang berada di bawah kursinya. Kertas kecil itu sepertinya diremas-remas, dan dilemparkan oleh seseorang, namun sayangnya malah terjatuh.

Sakura mengambilnya, lalu membuka kertas itu perlahan, _'Tulisan yang jelek'_ pikirnya saat melihat tulisan didalam kertas itu.

_'__Apa kau masih mengenalku?'_

Hanya itu tulisan yang tertera di sana. Entah dari siapa, untuk siapa, dan untuk apa tulisan itu dibuat, Sakura masih tak begitu mengerti. Jadi, dia membuangnya.

Dia masih tetap di kelas sampai jam istirahat berakhir.

...

...

...

Esoknya, ia masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran Sasuke kembali di kehidupannya. Putus asa, akan luka yang pernah Sasuke berikan itu, masih membuahkan misteri.

"Hei, gadis rambut pink!" lagi-lagi, Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan itu. Apa dia masih belum ingat? Pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

Taman sekolah yang menjadi latar keberadaan mereka itu tengah ramai, namun, keramaian itu tak terasa akibat adanya Sasuke dihadapan Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Itu, dibelakangmu ada tempelan kertas." Jawab pria beriris _Onyx_ itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas, lalu segera mengecek punggungnya. Sial, ada kertas yang menempel yang bertuliskan _'Aku jelek seperti monyet.'_ Itu pasti kerjaan teman-teman sekelas.

"Ugh ... _a-arigatou nee_~!" ucap Sakura kemudian, lalu langsung berlari begitu saja.

Sasuke meratapi kepergian Sakura, lalu tersenyum miris.

...

...

...

Tak berubah. Sama sekali tak berubah. Itulah kesan Sakura teradap Sasuke.

Dan di hari minggu ini, Sakura pergi ke lapangan yang cukup luas. Saat itu, tak ada siapapun.

Sakura meniup gelembung sabun, yang dia buat dari dedaunan. Gelembung itu melayang di sana, begitu indah dipandang. Namun, tak lama, semuanya pecah, dan meninggalkan percikan sabun.

Sakura meniupnya lagi, dan lagi, namun tetap saja semuanya akan hilang. Hanya keindahan yang sekilas.

Hal itu membuatnya menyimpulkan, bahwa cinta seperti gelembung sabun. Ditiupkan berapa kalipun, saat tersentuh sedikit saja akan pecah begitu saja. Ya ... kurang lebih begitulah menurutnya. Seperti pemikiran orang yang putus asa, memang. Walau mungkin pemikiran orang-orang berbeda.

Semilir angin di siang hari yang terik itu cukup mengimbangi panasnya suasana saat itu. Gadis berjidat lebar itu hanya mengulangi kegiatannya lagi dan lagi—meniup gelembung sambil bersenandung.

"Hei, gadis rambut pink!"

"Hueee~!"

Sontak saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang, Sakura terkejut sampat terpeleset ke rerumputan yang diinjaknya.

Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Ditengoknya lutut, dan ternyata terdapat bekas benturan yang cukup perih. Ia pun segera membasuh lengannya yang juga kotor akibat terjatuh tadi.

Dan saat ia mulai menatap sosok dihadapannya, dia merasa terjebak. Terjebak dalam kesunyian antara dua insan, dia hanya bisa diam membatu, seakan sebuah kekuatan magis—dari sosok dihadapannya—membuatnya beku, dan seakan pria bersurai _raven_ itu adalah sebuah _freezer_.

Diambilnya oleh pria itu langkah kaki yang pelan, tapi pasti. Dalam sekejap, manik onyxnya tak dapat melepas emerald yang berada 1 meter dihadapannya kini.

"_Konichiwa_." Ucapnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan, membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"_Ko-konichiwa mo_~" jawab Sakura gugup, sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Dia pun berdiri.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku, eh? Hanya bersenang-senang dengan gelembung." Jawab Sakura, "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya balik.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya ke udara bebas, lantas berucap, "Aku ingin menemanimu."

_Blushing_ yang tak dapat terbantahkan pun terbentuk. Setelah itu, Sakura tak habis pikir bahwa dia tak akan menatap wajah si bungsu Uchiha itu lagi. Tidak! Itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitnya di masa lalu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah menunduk, meratapi rerumputan, "Kau, masih marah padaku?"

JDEERRR—

Sasuke mengingatnya? A-apa yang dia pikirkan barusan? Sasuke tau kalau dirinya masih marah padanya?

"_A-ano_ ... Sasuke-_kun_, maksudmu ..."

"Aku tahu, dan aku masih mengingatmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura bertambah terkejut saat itu. Kini, pria dihadapannya dapat memanggil namanya! Dan diapun tak menyekal, bahwa Sasuke memang masih ingat kejadian masa lalu itu. Tapi, mengapa dia tidak meminta maaf?

Hening.

Mereka berdua masih hanyut dalam fikirannya masing-masing. Entahlah. Sekarang, Sakura malah memfokuskan pandangannya pada gelembung-gelembung sabun yang mulai pecah.

Bluuup! Bluuup!

"_Gomenasai_."

Kini, pandangannya beralih pada pria bermanik _onyx_ yang berada di dekatnya itu. Ia mencoba menatapnya, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau ..."

"Aku melakukan semua hal itu dulu, karena aku tak sanggup meninggalkanmu. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Karena aku menyukaimu! Aku terpaksa pergi, karena pada saat itu orangtuaku berpindah tempat kerja. Aku ..." Sasuke meratapi lembutnya awan putih yang berjalan sangat pelan, "Menyesal."

Setidaknya, pengakuan Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura senang sekaligus menyesali anggapannya selama ini. bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa dia menyalahkan Sasuke atas ketakutannya terhadap cinta? Tapi, sudahlah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pikir saat itu ..."

"Aku sudah menduganya. Itu alasanmu menjadi tertutup selama ini 'kan? Sungguh, aku minta maaf atas itu semua. Kupikir, hal itu akan membuatku melupakanmu, tapi ... kau ternyata memang diciptakan untukku."

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menghela nafas sebentar, membuat jeda di antara perkatannya, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Baiklah, ini memang labil. Tapi tak dapat terbantahkan lagi, Sakura memang masih menyukai Sasuke. Dia rela menunggu lama hanya untuk si pria pantat ayam itu bukan?

"..."

Lama sekali Sasuke tak menjawab. Dirinya masih berekspresi datar, dan berdiri tegap di hadapan si gadis _Bubble Gum_ itu.

Enyahlah panas di siang yang terik itu, saat mulut Sasuke mulai terbuka, mulai berucap, "Kau, sekarang milikku."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke itu. dan dia makin terkejut saat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memeluknya, lembut, sambil membelai surai soft pink miliknya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Tetaplah di sini, jangan membuatku ketakutan akan kehilanganmu." Ujar Sasuke lirih, masih memeluk Sakura.

Tetes-tetes air mata mulai menghujani pipi gadis berlensa emerald itu. matanya terpejam, mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tak keluar. Namun sia-sia. Dia memang pantas menangis dalam rasa bahagianya saat ini.

Tak lama, Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis. Ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke berjalan keluar lapangan mendahului Sakura. Sakura menatap orang yang melangkah di depannya, sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia pun tersenyum, dan segera berlari menyusul si Uchiha Sasuke yang telah membuatnya luluh itu.

Ketakutan yang selama ini ia rasakan, ternyata juga dirasakan oleh pria itu. Dan gelembung-gelembung sabun kini telah musnah, seiring perasaan Sakura yang sangat bahagia. Sampai sekarang, dia masih belum mengetahua apa itu cinta. Tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Cinta memang misterius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #nyungsepkegot

Au ah gelap. Aku no komen lah yak. Yang jelas, ini gaje banget. =='' silakan tampar saya. /ditamparberjamaah

Hanya fict pelepas lelah karna kuker (baca : kurang kerjaan)

Oke, mengharap review dari kalian... ^^

Makasih banget buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca fict ini. 3 *kecupsatusatu*

Sekian, wasallam.

_Sign_, Ulya


End file.
